User blog:SatoTheDancer101/Fanmade thingies and whatnot
I'm posting my fanmade images here. Pray that this blog doesn't go inactive like all of my other ones did... xD Mashups Non-Requested BangMU_Fanmade.png|Anitta - Bang (Holidays) ByYourSideMU_Fanmade.png|Jonas Blue ft. RAYE - By Your Side (Blue Clothing) ByYourSideMU_Beta_Fanmade.png|Jonas Blue ft. RAYE - By Your Side (Lovers) (Beta) ChantajeMU_Fanmade.png|Shakira ft. Maluma - Chantaje (Latin Duets) GetLuckyMU_Fanmade.png|Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams - Get Lucky (Around the World) HandClapMU_Fanmade.png|Fitz and the Tantrums - HandClap (Boys Only) HoneyImGoodMU_Fanmade.png|Andy Grammer - Honey, I'm Good (In the west) IGotYouMU_Fanmade.png|Bebe Rexha - I Got You (Tops) LuhYaPapiMU Fanmade.png|Jennifer Lopez ft. French Montana - I Luh Ya Papi (Get Down) Imya505MU_Fanmade.png|Vremya i Steklo - Imya 505 (Crazy Clothing) MoveYourBodyMU_Fanmade.png|Sia - Move Your Body (Single Mix) (High Energy) ParisMU_Fanmade.png|The Chainsmokers - Paris (Ponytail) RockabyeMU_Fanmade.png|Clean Bandit ft. Sean Paul and Anne-Marie - Rockabye (Mothers) StarboyMU_Fanmade.png|The Weeknd ft. Daft Punk - Starboy (Just Gold!) SweetDreamsMU_Fanmade.png|Equinox Stars - Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) (Afros) ThatsMyGirlMU_Fanmade.png|Fifth Harmony - That's My Girl (Girl Power) Requested AllTimeLowMU_Fanmade.png|Jon Bellion - All Time Low (Best of Solo Males) (Requested by Jmarcus59) BarbieGirlMU_Fanmade.png|Countdown Dee's Hit Explosion - Barbie Girl (Movement Dolls) (Requested by MemeMaster123) DaBaDeeMU_Fanmade.png|Eiffel 65 - Blue (Da Ba Dee) (Blue Hair) (Requested by Kittygirl7878) BoysBoysMU_Fanmade.png|The Lemon Cubes - Boys (Summertime Love) (Pink Clothing) (Requested by Sugar Plum Cake) CakeByTheOceanMU Fanmade.png|DNCE - Cake By The Ocean (Costume Party) (Requested by Tryloubliss) CausingACommotionMU_Fanmade.png|Madonna - Causing a Commotion (Klub Kids) (Requested by MikeyRocks33) ChainedToTheRhythmMU_Fanmade.png|Katy Perry - Chained To The Rhythm (Costume Realness) (Requested by JDisbae) DontStopMeMU_Fanmade.png|Queen - Don't Stop Me Now (Duet Mix) (Requested by SkylanderBoyAndGirlFan1000) DontWorryMadconMU_Fanmade.png|Madcon ft. Ray Dalton - Don't Worry (Behind the Scenes) (Requested by JDLover12) FocusMU_Fanmade.png|Ariana Grande ft. Jamie Foxx - Focus (C'mon Girls!) (Requested by JustMathDance) LowlifeMU_Fanmade.png|That Poppy - Lowlife (American Kids) (Requested by Cosmic Poppy) PearlMU_Fanmade.png|Katy Perry - Pearl (Strange Darkness) (Requested by ZodiacGiraffe) RunTheNightMU_Fanmade.png|Gigi Rowe - Run The Night (Red Power) (Requested by RafaelERb) SaxMU_Fanmade.png|Fleur East - Sax (Curls) (Requested by JustDanceMaster2004) ScreamNShoutMU_Fanmade.png|will.i.am ft. Britney Spears - Scream & Shout (Cool Girls) (Requested by YoSoyAri) TitaniumMU_Fanmade.png|David Guetta ft. Sia - Titanium (Best of Extremes) (Requested by TheChibiKing) WhereThemGirlsAtMU_Fanmade.png|David Guetta ft. Flo Rida & Nicki Minaj - Where Them Girls At (Blondies) (Requested by Little Fantasy) WitnessMU_Fanmade.png|Katy Perry ft. Chance The Rapper - Witness (Mystical) (Requested by JustVladik4kides) ''Just Dance Now'' covers Non-Requested americanboy_cover@2x_fanmade.png|Estelle ft. Kanye West - American Boy Bailandomu cover@2x fanmade.png|Enrique Iglesias ft. Descemer Bueno - Bailando Byyoursidemu_cover@2x_fanmade.png|Jonas Blue ft. RAYE - By Your Side (Mashup) Byyoursidemu_cover@2x_beta_fanmade.png|Jonas Blue ft. RAYE - By Your Side (Mashup) (Beta) Getluckymu_cover@2x_fanmade.png|Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams - Get Lucky (Mashup) Handclapmu_cover@2x_fanmade.png|Fitz and the Tantrums - HandClap (Mashup) Igotyoumu_cover@2x_fanmade.png|Bebe Rexha - I Got You (Mashup) Imya505mu_cover@2x_fanmade.png|Vremya i Steklo - Imya 505 (Mashup) Parismu_cover@2x_fanmade.png|The Chainsmokers - Paris (Mashup) Sweetdreamsmu_cover@2x_fanmade.png|Equinox Stars - Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) (Mashup) Requested Barbiegirlmu_cover@2x_fanmade.png|Countdown Dee's Hit Explosion - Barbie Girl (Mashup) (Requested by MemeMaster123) Causingacommotionmu_cover@2x_fanmade.png|Madonna - Causing a Commotion (Mashup) (Requested by MikeyRocks33) Chainedtotherhythmmu_cover@2x_fanmade.png|Katy Perry - Chained To The Rhythm (Mashup) (Requested by JDisbae) Dontstopmemu_cover@2x_fanmade.png|Queen - Don't Stop Me Now (Mashup) (Requested by SkylanderBoyAndGirlFan1000) Dontworrymadconmu_cover@2x_fanmade.png|Madcon ft. Ray Dalton - Don't Worry (Mashup) (Requested by JDLover12) Focusmu_cover@2x_fanmade.png|Ariana Grande ft. Jamie Foxx - Focus (Mashup) (Requested by JustMathDance) Lowlifemu_cover@2x_fanmade.png|That Poppy - Lowlife (Mashup) (Requested by Cosmic Poppy) Pearlmu_cover@2x_fanmade.png|Katy Perry - Pearl (Mashup) (Requested by ZodiacGiraffe) Saxmu_cover@2x_fanmade.png|Fleur East - Sax (Mashup) (Requested by JustDanceMaster2004) Screamnshoutmu_cover@2x_fanmade.png|will.i.am ft. Britney Spears - Scream & Shout (Mashup) (Requested by YoSoyAri) Titaniummu_cover@2x_fanmade.png|David Guetta ft. Sia - Titanium (Mashup) (Requested by TheChibiKing) Request form Coach: (Song Name) Song: (Song Name) Artist Name: (Artist Name) Theme: (Theme name) Mashup Background Color: (Orange, Green, Blue, or Purple) Just Dance Now cover?: (Yes/No) Note: Just because I didn't do your request yet DOES NOT MEAN I DID NOT GET IT. Please be patient, and refrain from reposting requests. Category:Blog posts